


What’s This?

by Pattypixie



Series: Emperor Hux [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emperor Hux, Established Relationship, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Pattypixie
Summary: Emperor Armitage Hux has never had the chance to play in snow. Kylo knows the best way to introduce him to it.





	What’s This?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jediluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jediluke/gifts).



> So, this is part of my Emperor Hux verse but it stands alone. 
> 
> Written for the Kylux Secret Santa 2018

Kylo’s eyes fluttered open as he stretched and noticed the distinct lack of a second body in bed with him. Specifically, the body of the Galactic Emperor, his lover. He looked to his left side and located the man he sought, staring out the window of their suite, nude and yet, magnificent as the morning light shone on his fiery hair. The man turned his head when he noticed Kylo stirring, allowing the knight to glimpse his angular profile before he turned all the way around.

“You’re awake,” Hux observed, kneeling onto the bed and running a hand through Kylo’s thick curls.

“What were you doing?” Kylo asked, moving closer and putting his hand on Hux’s  
thigh.

“Taking note of where we are,” Hux hummed, turning his head back to the window for a moment.

“Totania?” Kylo grunted a little as he stretched and threw the sheets off of himself. “It’s a simple planet. We’re just here to resupply.”

“Yes, I know, but,” Hux stood back up and grabbed Kylo’s wrist, tugging him toward the window, “look.”

Kylo looked out and peered at the small shipping town they had landed in. White powder covered the streets and the buildings as if it were icing on a pastry.

“Snow? I know Arkanis was probably too warm for it, but it was on Starkiller. I experienced it as a child. It’s not horribly remarkable.”

Hux huffed and pointed. “Not the snow on its own, but look what they do with it.” He singled out a group of humanoid children who were creating small sculptures out of the snow. “They seem to enjoy it. It’s not simply a nuisance.”

“Well, yes, they’re...” Kylo had a realization as he saw the look of astonishment and wonder on Hux’s face as he watched the children create their snow-persons and wage war against each other with packed balls of the powder. Hux had never really experienced a childhood like he had. Being born amidst the fallen remnants of the empire caused Hux to grow up fast and without much frivolity or foolishness that being a child was about.

“Do you want to go down and see what all the fuss is about?” Kylo asked, running a hand down Hux’s naked side.  
Hux flushed. “I just...I mean...” He bit his lip, obviously embarrassed to admit that he absolutely wanted to go down and see if the snow was actually as fun as the children were making it.

“Come on,” Kylo smiled as he stepped away. “Be sure to dress warm, and maybe nothing too imperial?”

“Only for a moment,” Hux decided quickly. “I...have meetings today.” He walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a long black cloak with a furried hood. Along with it, he chose a plain, black, woolen uniform.

“Did you want to match today, darling?” Kylo teased, seeing the monochromatic nature of Hux’s choice in clothing.

“I don’t know what else is out there,” Hux argued, pulling on his pants. “I don’t want my nice, lighter things to get dirty.”

Kylo sighed, tugging his tunic on. “It’s snow.” He pressed his palms down the front to flatten the fabric, then pulled his cowl on. “Nothing but crystalized water.”

“Yes, but there’s dirt,” Hux explained as he buttoned up his collar, “and those children could be carrying Gods knows how many diseases on their grubby little hands.”

“Ah, I had forgotten that our fearless leader is terrified of but one thing,” Kylo smirked, shoving his hands into his gloves, then wiggling his fingers to fit them, “microbes.”

Hux huffed as he flung the cloak over his shoulders and fastened the collar under his chin. “When you contract some wasting disease and need medical treatment, I’m going to make the doctors refuse it.”

Kylo walked over to Hux and placed his hands on the emperor’s waist, pulling him close. “You won’t. You love me too much.”

“It does get in the way of a great number of plans that involve you being maimed and stranded on deserted planets,” Hux teased, lifting his head slightly and rubbing his nose against Kylo’s.

Kylo chuckled, then pulled away to put on his helmet. “We better get down there before all your meetings.”

“My wha--” Hux cleared his throat and pulled up his hood. “My meetings. Yes. Let’s get going.”

Once Kylo’s helmet was affixed, he opened the door to the suite and stepped out, not sensing any danger on the entire floor. Hux followed, then stepped in front of Kylo, leading him down to the lift. The process repeated on the way out of the lift, then again when they got to the lobby of the hotel. They turned and instead of going to the main doors, went out a set of side doors.

Hux coiled in on himself at the cold climate, but adjusted quickly. The snow left small pinpricks of white on his clothing and even as they melted, new ones would take their place. He felt Kylo’s hand on the small of his back, softly guiding him over to a small clearing in the hotel courtyard. It was pure white, the snow covering all the fountains and statues and topiaries like glaze on a hot bun.

“What do you think?” Kylo asked, vocoder distorting his voice.

“It’s beautiful,” Hux admitted. “I almost don’t want to touch it and sully it’s perfection.” “I’ll touch it, then.”

Hux looked over at Kylo, recognizing the smile in his voice even with his mask on. The

knight turned around, then fell backwards into the clearing, snow puffing up around him on impact. He started to move his arms up and down, creating what looked like wings coming out if his back.

“Are you supposed to be an angel, Ren?” Hux chuckled. “That’s pretty far from the truth.” He looked away and kneeled down, to inspect the snow closer, picking some up in his hand and letting it fall.

After a few seconds, he felt something hit his back and quickly turned, ready to meet his attacker. As he did, he was met with another blow, to the chest this time, and saw it was packed snow and thrown by Kylo.

“Throw one at me,” Kylo urged, already bending down to pick up another handful of snow.

“Absolutely not. This is--” Hux was cut short by Kylo’s snowball hitting him directly in the face, and his nose instantly freezing. He shook his head and wiped his face off, only to see Kylo doubled over, shaking with distorted laughter. Hux huffed and picked up a handful of snow, packing it. “That’s an assault on the emperor, you know. I could have you killed.”

“Oh? And who is gonna carry that out?” Kylo teased, grabbing his own handful of snow and dodging behind a statue as Hux threw his ball.

Hux quickly assessed the situation, realizing this was turning into a strategic fight more than a duel. He always had the upperhand in this case. “Darling, you know I wouldn’t leave that job to just anyone.” He ducked down behind the fountain and put his back against the ledge and he started to build up his pile of ammunition. “I’d kill you myself.”

Kylo looked out from behind the statue, noticing he didn’t see Hux anywhere. “You’re growing sentimental.” He grabbed a handful of snow and packed it into a ball, prepared to throw it as soon as he caught a glimpse of Hux’s firey hair.

“Only when it comes to you,” Hux popped out from his hiding place and threw a ball, hitting Kylo in the visor of his helmet, obscuring his vision. As Kylo tried to wipe the snow out of the way, Hux pelted him several more times, causing the knight to fall back behind the statue.

“That was a cheap shot,” Kylo complained, clenching his fists and using the force to ball up snow around him.

“I’m not the one cheating right now!” Hux called out from his hiding space.

Kylo zeroed in on his voice and dropped all of the snowballs except for one that he kept in his hand. “You’re right. No use of the force.” He quietly walked up over the top of the fountain, into the basin and stood behind where Hux was seated. “Turn around.”

Hux turned and saw Kylo standing right over him. “Is this how it ends? Assassination by snowball?” He clutched the ball of snow that was still in his hand and looked above Kylo’s head at the snow-covered statue.

“I’m afraid so, my love,” Kylo sighed. “We had a good run.” He pulled his arm back and threw the snowball, landing it directly in the middle of Hux’s chest, causing a starburst of white against the black of his jacket.

As Kylo threw, Hux did the same, aiming above Kylo’s head, at the snow piling up on the fountain’s statue. The snow came loose and fell directly onto Kylo, covering him in white powder. It was Hux’s turn to laugh, finding the vision of Kylo covered in snow absolutely hilarious.

After the initial shock, Kylo started to laugh too, then fell down on his back next to Hux. He took Hux’s hand in his and grinned beneath his helmet. “I should know better than to play a game of strategy with you.”

“You should,” Hux sat up and turned so that his face was above Kylo’s. “Lift up your mask.”

Kylo pushed a button and the bottom part of his mask lifted up, the feature usually used to eat without revealing his identity. Hux bent down and kissed Kylo’s now exposed lips softly, keeping it chaste since they were still technically in public.

“Thank you for bringing me out here,” Hux said, placing a hand on the side of Kylo’s helmet. “Let’s go inside and warm back up.”

Kylo grinned, letting Hux see his smile before putting his mask back down. “What about your meetings?”

“Fuck meetings,” Hux declared.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me!  
> Tumblr: kyluxanonymous  
> Twitter: pattypixie


End file.
